world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080414FateRubi
automatedContraption AC began messaging temeriticArduite TA at 20:58 -- AC: Yo fate you around? TA: ruby my bitch whats up AC: Well im not your bitch. not anyones for that matter. Hey listen up you know a Dani? TA: damn ruby you know what i mean TA: anyway yea danis my best sis TA: best bitch even AC: Oh snap whatre the odds. The lady started messaging after she took her laptop from eddy. small world right? TA: the fuck TA: youre gonna have to fill me in TA: ive been gone for like 5 weeks AC: Uhh. eddy some dude who found me on some old rts forums. discovered my win/loss ratio was kinda high in several of them. chatted to me for several weeks... and then... hes a fake or something :I TA: a fake what TA: youre gonna have to like TA: speak plainly AC: Fake being like he made a persona for himself or something? TA: why TA: seems like a stupid fuckin thing to do AC: Let me tell you what i know they say they like you for your brains... and they try and get into your panties. TA: ugh TA: what a fuckin horndog TA: if i want a dick ill go get a dick TA: i dont need dicks findin me AC: Hah! Bit vulgar but a solid way of thinking. TA: i mean TA: lets be real here TA: if he wants in all he has to do is ask TA: dont be a fuckin pric TA: prick TA: ill probs say no but whatever AC: I'd probably wouldve agreed. but since he lied theres no reason for me to talk to him. Its a shame though i kept winning TA: how did he lie TA: like what did he do AC: well he was himself i think... minus the fact that he took on dani's last name... unless he was making his shit up TA: he took her name TA: what a prick AC: So anyway. you working on your end of the world gear? TA: i mean TA: its basically my hunting shit TA: nothin new there TA: hunting and troll fighting that is TA: so many trolls AC: Aww come on lady. don't kill innocents... unless you know theyre going after you then by all means blow their heads off in "defense" TA: dude TA: ive told you this before TA: they keep attacking us TA: im surprised our house is still here after 5 weeks TA: wouldnt be the first time we rebuilt it TA: speakin of which i need to check on my nest AC: Go for it AC: Ill be here if you need me TA: nah i mean i can keep talkin TA: cell phones are magical ya know AC: Oh youre on it now. good. Should get yourself that Troggle glass thing so you never get your eyes off the battlefield or something TA: ive got somethin similar TA: just gets in the way sometimes AC: Drat. TA: they're pretty sweet though TA: techspecs google it AC: I'm -fully- aware of techspecs. Dont you get glitchy problems on the sides? TA: they patched that shit AC: Oh took them long enough. TA: for real TA: like i kind of got used to them TA: i almost want them back AC: The glitches or the specs? TA: the glitches TA: im wearing the specs AC: Could downgrade the firmware TA: im kidding TA: who would want that shit AC: Nostalgiac peeps? I keep a few downgraded programs to not deal with shitty ads TA: thats different TA: like ads are the stupid piece of shit anyone ever pulled out of their ass TA: of course youd downgrade to avoid them TA: but a fucked up display TA: fuck no AC: It's probably for the best. TA: exactly TA: anyway yea my nest is good TA: nope nevermind theres a rat TA: god damnit AC: Rats? big one small one? TA: hang on lemme kill it TA: big TA: definitely big TA: fuck this thing is like a foot long AC: So cat size? TA: a small cat yea TA: fat ass rat AC: Possible rabies? TA: fuck i know TA: slash care TA: probably not AC: Eh. Well you have fun im gonna go eat some salmon TA: you gotta lay off that stuff TA: your blood will turn pink TA: or somethin AC: Dont you mean... sumfin? TA: oh god TA: im leaving go eat TA: damn AC: Eh heh heh. its started. later -- automatedContraption AC stopped messaging temeriticArduite TA at 21:55 --